Related Inventions
______________________________________ TITLE SER. NO. FILING DATE ______________________________________ Fine Point Tip Applicator 07/888,055 May 22, 1992 for Craft Paint Inverted Cap for Craft Paint 07/888,552 May 22, 1992 Applicators Craft Paint for Forming 07/887,699 May 22, 1992 High Resolution Designs Craft Paint System For 07/887,289 May 22, 1992 Forming Fine Designs and Method Therefor ______________________________________